


The Things You Make Me Do

by Svetjemoj



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Scene, Cave, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svetjemoj/pseuds/Svetjemoj
Summary: Things never went exactly according to plan when Sara Ryder was involved. Reyes knew it, yet he could never stop himself from wanting it all. Exactly as that day in a cave when she was finally in his hands. Or was she?
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Reyes Vidal, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Things You Make Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise for my english. It's not my first language, so please if there are any glaring mistakes let me know.  
> Also this is a first fic I ever posted, or finished so hah, was about time I guess. I decided I need to write as much as I can, to practice, so I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of writing morem as I have some stuff thrown around so as soon as I collect it and put some order into it :D.

Reyes kissed hard and fast. Giddy with power and arousal, finally reaching for what he ached for. His hands were sliding down to her waist, his fingers finding her armor, hard and cold to the touch. She moaned and he wanted to tear it apart and reach her skin, drink it and lick it. If he was not lying to himself, it would be something he wanted to do since the he saw her curtsying to Sloane. Or the first time he spied on her through the scope of his rifle, following the blue haze of her biotic on the battlefield. He dug his fingers into her armor, his teeth working to destroy the sensitive skin on her neck. 

When he felt a cold pressure on his temple, he stopped. It was a feeling he was too familiar with. He stepped back, to find the barrel of a gun staring back at him. 

His gun. It was his gun pointing at his forehead now. Reyes didn't even notice when it went missing. He examined Sara, her lips red from the kissing, her ponytail messed up and strands of her hair falling around her face. There was a red bruise forming on her neck and he could not help glancing there. Even though her skin was red and flushed, her eyes were focused and alert. 

He was not sure if was this sight of her, or he just completely lost his mind, but the gun to his head was only making his trousers tighter. There was no other rational explanation, he completely lost his mind. 

'Not bad for a distraction tactic,' he said, treading the waters slowly. Careful Reyes, he reminded himself, she is as dangerous as she is perceptive. He underestimated her once.

She smiled, all sweet. 'It worked once.'

It did work once. And the second time too. Reyes was sure if it will come to it, it will also work the third time. Distracted by a beautiful dangerous woman, like a some poor tosser in a romantic vid. Oh his heart.  
Despite the gun to his head, he found himself smiling back. 'That it did.'

'There is a 87,56% change, I can become the leader or the Collective and rule from the shadows instead of you.' her eyes into him. 

Reyes took a deep breath. It was true and her fancy AI whispering in her head, must have told her the same. She could rule from the shadows. That was the downside and the genius of his position. It wasn't a bad plan. Cut another head off the snake, and with Sloane and Reyes dead, take over the Kadara broken system with a force. Kill two flies with one hand and get rid of the problem Initiative has for once and all.  
'That is a fancy number you have there, Ryder.' 

He continued, the smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. 'But I, of course, have failsafes. The Collective is still an organized group with a very strict hierarchy.'

'Collective or Sloane, you are all the same,' she snorted. 'Opportunists and criminals.' 

That stung somehow. He wasn't stupid, he knew what she uncovered, running around Kadara, digging into caves she shouldn't, discovering his secrets. Yet in his mind, he always strived for better, tried to make her see him in a better light. Or tried to see himself in a better light... 

He shrugged, the movement of it made the gun scratch his forehead lightly, as if to remind himself it was there. 'But at least we are the clever ones.'

Deflecting with humor, was always a thing he excelled at. The pathfinder however, seemed to be beyond his quips today. 

The hand holding the gun never wavered. 'Trusting clever criminals is much worse than putting up with stupid criminals.'

Reyes agreed with her. That was exactly the Sloane's doom. Not understanding where to put her trust and choosing to ignore the rapid success of a certain Pathfinder. Well at least until the last minute, but that's was something Reyes counted on. If nothing, at least it warmed him, that Ryder agreed his group were the clever ones. 

Maybe he could get out of this, he thought. Maybe he could punch her, deflect the hand with the gun. He could put up a fight. And end up dead on the ground, where her biotics would punch him bloody. But that was not what he wanted. That was not what he wanted for a long time, not since that when day she walked into Kralla's Song. Now, he just wanted her. 

He put on his best smile. 'Why would you do that...,' he started, and took a half step closer. The muzzle of the gun was moving with him. 'When you have my utmost and devoted cooperation,' he whispered, in the most seductive voice he could muster.  
Deep down he was surprised he meant every word of it. He could have laughed at himself, the shadow king of Kadara, at the mercy of his queen. Him Reyes Vidal presenting himself on a shiny platter. When there was no resistance from the other side, he dared to go further. Reyes raised his hand, his fingers just barely touching the skin of her neck. There, he brushed it. It was the mark he made.

She raised her eyebrow. 'Oh, the seduction tactic again?'

'Distraction tactic,' he corrected her. 'Besides… don't you have some pathfinding to do. Would not want to be too distracted by Kadara's criminal elements. No matter how handsome they can be.'

'I do have some pathfinding to do. That's why I need a man on the ground whom I can trust.'

Trust. Something he hadn't had in a long time. Kadara changes you. The backstabbing, Sloane reign, the desperation, the dead bodies on the streets. Putting trust in people was not a thing easily done on Kadara. The pathfinder herself may have trusted him before. It was thin layer of trust based on their flirting, gained from stolen kisses and whispered promises. Whatever base that trust had, it shattered when Sloane's dead body hit the ground. The moment when he revealed himself to be the criminal mind behind the collective.

He won Kadara, but lost the light in her eyes. 

To however, put a trust in one person abilities, that was a different thing. He could work on that. Then later, he could work on the rest. He could be the man she wanted him to be. 

'I can be that man,' he said and meant it. 

'Can you?' 

His fingers on her neck stilled. She looked at him and he held her stare. 

' I can.' 

He could feel her chest heaving as she took a deep breath. And then, it was a split second really, he couldn't have anticipated it. Ryder could always move dangerously fast. She threw the gun away with a haze of blue light. He felt a slight sting on his forehead, and he was sure it left a scratch. His eyes followed the movement. The gun lied on the ground, broken and useless. He watched it as it hit a rock, shimmered blue, and broke, the smoke dancing around it.

'Damn, it was one of my favorites.'

She laughed. 'I am sure you will get over it. Being the king of Kadara and whatnot.' 

He averted his eyes from the gun, and fixed them on the Ryder. She stood there expecting, waiting. Wondering what will his next step will be. 

She didn't have to guess too hard. Reyes inched closer. Her eyes were following his every step, his every twitch, the small movements of his lips as he spoke. 'I suppose it's too much to hope I will have your full trust,' he whispered, his eyes now fixed on her lips. 

He felt her arms coming to rest on his shoulders, tugging him closer. He went, willingly. 

'No,' she said and her words carried the truth. 'But you can have my cooperation. This town might be just big enough for the two of us.'

'I can work with that,' he smiled, his lips brushing hers.

This time when their lips met, it was slower. Almost like that second kiss, planted on her skin with augmented by Kadara's sunset. The second kiss they shared, with a sweetness and care that surprised him.


End file.
